1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination high pressure wand and brush for vehicle washing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In self-service car or truck washes, it is common commercial practice to provide a "wand", a flexible hose with a high-pressure nozzle end through which is pumped, under pressure, a narrow stream of water. Pressures of 1,000 pounds per square inch are commonly used to produce a stream of water that may be manually directed by the user over the surface of the car, truck or other machinery desired to be cleaned. Some car washes also provide brushes, some of which are supplied with water, normally at a lower pressure, e.g., 30 pounds per square inch, to their bases so that water flows down the bristles.